<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky i'm in love (with my best friend) by xiyous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087728">lucky i'm in love (with my best friend)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous'>xiyous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, TsukkiYama Week 2020, i absolutely cannot relate but good for them, just two adults who r in love and have their lives put together, they're married your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all grossly domestic, he thinks to himself. Eating breakfast in their apartment as they watched the sun rise, watching Kei flip through a newspaper in between sips of coffee and how he'll reach over to brush the crumbs off of Tadashi’s face every now and then. </p>
<p>He catches a glimpse of the ring on Kei’s finger when he pulls his hand back and there’s still a part of Tadashi's brain that goes giddy at the sight, the warmth in his chest so overwhelming when he realizes that this is his reality.</p>
<p>He really doesn’t know how he got this lucky.</p>
<p>— <b>tsukkiyama week day 2:</b> domestic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky i'm in love (with my best friend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i swear i can write more than domestic fluff i just choose not to lol</p>
<p>happy tsukkiyama week they are Best Boys &lt;3 this is my first time writing for them so i hope their personalities and dynamic are somewhat accurate :v</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Tadashi’s never been a morning person. Anyone who’s ever had the pleasure of waking him up could attest to that.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s not that he hates mornings - he actually finds the time of day to be beautifully peaceful. He just gets mildly grumpy (rightfully so, he likes to think) when he’s pulled from the comfort of his bed all groggy and disoriented, especially since it meant a long day of school or work was likely to follow.</p>
<p class="p1">There was only one person who ever managed to coax him out of sleep in a good mood.</p>
<p class="p1">“Tadashi, we need to get up.”</p>
<p class="p1">It’s barely a whisper, and Tadashi might’ve almost missed it if it weren’t for the hand gently stroking his hair. His eyelids are still heavy with sleep but he doesn’t need to see to know who’s trying to coax him awake - the feeling of comfort could only belong to one person. </p>
<p class="p1">He rolls onto his other side, eyes still closed, until he’s able to bury his face into the warmth he was looking for. No doubt he’s pressing himself into the person’s side at an awkward angle, but there’s no complaints. In fact, he feels a hand reach down to rub circles onto his back and Tadashi sighs at the touch. </p>
<p class="p1">He’s never been a morning person, but he thinks he can make an exception for mornings spent with Kei. </p>
<p class="p1">Tadashi reaches out and blindly feels around until he manages to hook his arm around Kei’s waist. He pulls the warm body closer, smushing his face deeper into Kei’s side in the process and whatever gibberish he mumbles in his sleepy haze is furthered muffled, earning him a quiet chuckle from the blonde.</p>
<p class="p1">“So you’re really going to do this every morning?” Kei asks like he’s annoyed, but it’s hard to miss the obvious affection in his voice. </p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm, pretty sure you signed up for this when you married me,” Tadashi quips back, finally detaching his face from Kei’s side. It takes him a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room, blinking several times until he can start to make out his surroundings. </p>
<p class="p1">(There were times he was bitter that he’d have to rise before the sun in the gloomy winter months, but he’s grown to appreciate the peacefulness of the morning flurries against the night sky.)</p>
<p class="p1">Rubbing his eye as he lets out a yawn, Tadashi tilts his head up so he can get a good look at Kei. Even in the dark, it’s unfair how beautiful his husband looked after waking up with his hair disheveled and glasses hastily thrown on. He tries to admire him in secret but Kei always notices, an amused smile slipping onto his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">“You get one more minute, then we’re really getting up,” Kei says, removing the arm from around his waist and pulling Tadashi up into a sitting position next to him. He’s trying to look strict, gaze serious and one eyebrow raised, but Tadashi knows by now that Kei can’t ever be stern with him for too long. Giggling, he leans forward and kisses the bridge of Kei’s nose softly, breaking whatever was left of his husband’s act. </p>
<p class="p1">“Mhm, okay Tsukki.”</p>
<p class="p1">Maybe their mornings were considered uneventful. There was no yelling to get the other out of bed, no elaborate breakfast spread, no pets running around the house and no last-minute panic of being late for work. Their mornings were quiet and lazy and Tadashi cherished every minute of the routine they had created for themselves.</p>
<p class="p1">It was running into Kei’s embrace the moment he slipped out from under the sheets, trying to absorb any warmth he could get. It was their hips bumping against each other as they brushed their teeth side by side and helping each other slip on their matching silver bands when they were done. It was Tadashi humming along softly to the old city pop playing on the radio as the two of them prepared breakfast. </p>
<p class="p1">Kei’s long memorized how he likes his coffee, wordlessly pulling two mugs down from the cupboard so Tadashi can work on toasting the bread. Slivers of sunlight start to peak through the previously dark sky when they finally sit down to eat, giving him a better look of the light blanket of snow covering the city.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s all grossly domestic, he thinks to himself. Eating breakfast in their apartment as they watched the sun rise, watching Kei flip through a newspaper in between sips of coffee and how he'll reach over to brush the crumbs off of Tadashi’s face every now and then. </p>
<p class="p1">He catches a glimpse of the ring on Kei’s finger when he pulls his hand back and there’s still a part of Tadashi's brain that goes giddy at the sight, the warmth in his chest so overwhelming when he realizes that this is his reality.</p>
<p class="p1">He really doesn’t know how he got this lucky. </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you smiling about?” Tadashi doesn’t even realize the dumb grin on his face until he meets his husband’s gaze, an eyebrow raised questioningly at him. </p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing. Just happy,” he says before shoving the last of his toast into his mouth. Kei doesn’t say anything, but the brief kiss he places on Tadashi’s head as he stands to clean up is as good as a response that he needs. </p>
<p class="p1">They’d been by each other for so long and Tadashi prided himself in being one of the only few who got to see this side of Kei. Maybe the blonde was known by others for his sharp tongue and smug stares; he rarely wore his heart on his sleeve in public. Tadashi knows this affection and intimacy is reserved for him and him only, and the fact never failed to make his heart flutter.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oi, stop daydreaming,” Kei says, looking rather amused as he waits for his husband to snap out of his haze for the second time. Tadashi does, and he basically leaps out of the chair to jump onto the blonde.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s pretty fun, you should try it some time,” he reaches up to grab Kei’s face, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek before heading to their room to get dressed. Tadashi loved getting the other boy flustered, which was evidently pretty easy to do ever since they got married. He can’t help but giggle softly when he hears his husband stammer followed by his gentle stomps as he trails after him.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re not fair, you know that?” Kei says as he appears through the doorway with the tiniest pout on his lips. He reaches his arms out as if he’s going to drape himself onto him, but Tadashi knows that they’ll be well late for work if he lets them get distracted.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mhm, apologies,” Tadashi replies with a smile, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "Make sure you wear enough layers today. It’s cold out,” he gives his husband a loving pat on the cheek as he tries to get them back on track.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, captain.” The salute directed his way is enough to earn the blonde a light punch to the shoulder. Kei always pulled the captain card whenever he felt he was being nagged at, knowing it was more amusing than annoying to Tadashi. </p>
<p class="p1">As always, Kei picked out his outfit the night before. It’s clean and colour coordinated, unlike the random shirt and tie combination Tadashi pulls out from the dresser and he’s pretty sure he almost gives the blonde an aneurysm.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m picking out another tie for you,” Kei says as more of a statement rather than a question. Tadashi actually quite likes the bright green tie his husband gifted him as a joke (“<em>It’s Sendai Frogs’ green</em>”), but he knows any rebuttal at this point was going to fall on deaf ears. </p>
<p class="p1">He stands back and watches amusedly as Kei rummage through the dresser, finally pulling out a navy blue tie. He holds it out but Tadashi makes no move to take it from him. Instead he stares at the blonde wordlessly, his eyes wide and lips sticking out in a pout. Kei seems to get the hidden message and lets out a soft <em>tch</em> as he takes a step forward. </p>
<p class="p1">“You’d think you’d be able to tie it yourself by now,” Kei shakes his head in mock disapproval as he wraps the fabric around his neck. </p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe I just like it when you do it for me,” Tadashi replies cheekily. Of course he had learned how to tie his own tie ages ago. He just got a kick out of seeing the look of concentration on Kei’s face - the way his brows would knit together as he focused on maneuvering the fabric - then his flushed cheeks when Tadashi grins up at him after he’s finished. </p>
<p class="p1">He heads out to the kitchen when he’s completely dressed. Tadashi liked to think they’ve always been a pretty efficient duo, all the way back since they were kids up to now. He fetches the two bentos he prepared the night before from the fridge then makes his way to the front door where he knows Kei will already be waiting with both their bags. They shuffle around each other as they put their shoes on and even though it takes a bit of nagging on Tadashi’s part to convince his husband to put a scarf on (“<em>No one will care if it doesn’t go with your outfit, Kei. It’s winter</em>.”), they manage to make it out the door without much more fuss.</p>
<p class="p1">They only live on the third floor so Kei always convinces him to take the stairs for the sake of his “training regimen", and the crisp winter air hits his face before he knows it.</p>
<p class="p1">He takes one step out and hears the fresh layer of snow crunch under his feet. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun’s glare, but Tadashi always thought it was beautiful when the snow shimmered from the light. Turning back, he reaches a gloved hand out to Kei as a grin spreads onto his face. </p>
<p class="p1">“Hold my hand, Tsukki! Don’t want you to slip.” Tadashi knows it's a needless request - Kei always holds his hand anyways - but he likes seeing that soft smile slip onto the blonde’s lips any chance he gets. </p>
<p class="p1">They walk like that - shoulders brushing as they walked, the genuine look of interest on Kei’s face as he listened to him ramble, and the gentle squeeze of their hands every now and then. It’s the little things that makes Tadashi giddy, almost like he’s a lovestruck teenager back in high school.</p>
<p class="p1">(It’s funny how some things never changed.)</p>
<p class="p1">It’s not long before they reach the entrance of the subway station - Tadashi’s stop. The bus route to the museum boards further up the road but Kei never lets him leave without a proper send off. It’s the same thing every morning; Tadashi should really be used to the other man's habit by now. That never stops the flutter in his stomach when the blonde reaches out to hold Tadashi’s face between his hands, giving him a chaste kiss on both cheeks.</p>
<p class="p1">(“<em>I love kissing your freckles. It’s like I’m kissing the stars,</em>” his husband had told him once in his drunken state. Kei doesn’t like to be reminded of it, even if Tadashi found it cute.)</p>
<p class="p1">The warmth lingers on his icy skin as Kei pulls away, a smile pulling at his lips. </p>
<p class="p1">“See you at home, Tadashi.”</p>
<p class="p1">No matter how many times he hears that phrase, it always has the same effect on him. Everything around him disappears in that moment - he can’t hear the beeping of the ticket gates behind them and he can’t see the frantic office workers rushing to catch their train. He doesn’t think of the difficult customers he’ll have to deal with or the stacks of paperwork he’ll have to file. </p>
<p class="p1">Just knowing that at the end of the day he’ll always get to come back to Kei, to his <em>home</em>, is enough to get him through the day.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah. See you at home, Kei."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's something i find so beautiful and peaceful about early winter mornings....i love when it's still dark outside when i'm getting ready and by the time i'm on my way to class i can watch the sun start to rise. bonus if it was snowing during the night and when i get to the train station there's a fresh layer of snow on the platform and i'm the first one there so i can see my footprints in it before the rush of ppl come and mess it up...tho pretty sure none of my irls agree with my sentiment LOL</p>
<p>if you're actually reading this far then that was my long-winded way of saying winter is my fav season which is why this fic is in the winter dskjfds anyways hope you enjoyed!! thanks for reading and if you wanna talk to me i'm @poutytobio on twt :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>